The Vice Versa
by TRUMPace
Summary: Black Star wears a skirt? Tsubaki wears a male attire? Not just the two of them, but whenever Soul and Maka meet other people, they are all as twisted as those two! What the hell happened to Death City?
1. Chapter 1

My 1st Soul Eater fanfic! Yaay XD!!

**Soul Eater Fanfiction**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Soul **X** Maka

**Disclaimer: **If I own Soul Eater, I'll keep Soul for myself :D

_**A/N: the story is based on the manga version of Soul Eater, not the anime.**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Droplets of crimson blood fell from the devilish moon's foul grinning lips, painting the calming midnight blue sky bloody red. The slender figure clothed in a matching ragged crimson red dress that once stood under the eternal darkness, slowly ventures the palatial yet deserted, dismal room towards the dusty gothic window, almost dragging her lifeless feet against the menacing, handicapped wooden floor.

Slightly, she drew the pitiable curtain using her bony, little fingers as she let her brooded eyes peeked the outside world using the tiny gap between her claws and the shabby cloth.

"Soon," she murmured under her breath as her fingers were crawling, gripping on a stale, an already yellow scroll "I shall be the ruler of the world, and everyone will recognize my existence, my _true power_."

And together with the ancient scroll clutched against her gaunt hand, she walked down the cursed site, pushed the wailing door open, making the nocturnal world listened to its heavy, creaking sound, and forever vanished as the only entrance and exit collided with the gray wall, shut.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**The Misleading Path**

"Any suspicious sign here?"

"Nope. Not a dust."

"Nothing weird there either."

I glanced at the sky to only witness the truancy of the usual glittering stars and the skeptic looking moon. It was the longest night that we have probably ever attended with the firmament being corrupted by the unusual dusk.

My silver haired partner yawned abruptly, bestowing his razor-sharp gnashers but kept his vermillion eyes alert, scanning the deserted area from any unwanted company. It must be getting pretty late for him to be able to bluntly showing off his un-cool sleepy manner in front of the public, not that I really care though.

"Hey Maka," my Death Scythe partner called in an irritated tone, which I think I know why. "How long will we be staying here and waiting for… _nothing_?"

"It's not _nothing_, Soul," I shot him dagger stare, enraged by his irresponsible question. "We're waiting for the Kishin Egg Reoux, for your information."

"You said that for the billionth time," he rolled his vermillion eyes as if _he_ was the one who was supposed to be exasperated, listening to the same answer over and over again.

I frowned, getting more and more vexatious with his shallow attitude. "And I might not need to say it for the billion and first time if you could just stop asking like some tiny bird-brained," I replied boorishly, hoping that he could stop asking the same thing and me answering the same question like an endless loop.

Soul stared blankly at me afterwards, inviting the awkward silent to create an invincible wall between us. Have I gone too far and hurt his feeling?

I dropped my gaze at the dusty ground as I twirled my foot to create a mini circular mark on the sandy land, feeling uneasy. I might as well count the sand. "Uh Soul," I encouraged myself to bring up a conversation, "about just now, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just-"

Before I could even finish my line, his formerly bewildered look snapped out in an unexpected instant, which I think was the reason for him to suddenly gasping like an idiot. "Huh? Oh, sorry, what did you say? I think fell asleep just now," he grinned innocently, not taking any notice of my apology.

My face turned red in humiliation. How can a person sleep with his eyes wide opened? What is he? A fish?

"So!"He cleared his throat as his eyes were fixed on my currently-holding-a-bibble-thick-book-so-be-alert-for-any-Maka-Chop right hand, intimidated, "Where's this Rocks guy?"

"If we know where he is, we won't be standing here like some kind of weirdoes right now, waiting for him to appear," I sighed, counting the worthless days that had thrown away, searching like hungry cats seeking for the rat, but the result was as much as nil. "And his name is Reoux, not Rocks- DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AGAIN!"

I have to admit, finding our current target was as hard as finding a needle in a stack – okay, more like finding a _flea _in a stack. We had been informed about his capabulity for being able to camouflage himself with anything – and when I mean _anything_, it really means every single thing…

One time when we were paying a visit to a bar in the town, we heard that he was actually sitting right beside us, dressed as a businessman drinking his cold whisky peacefully, not feeling any threat eventhough he realized that we were there to extinguish him. On the other time was when we were chasing him down, we lost tracked on him and found a weary-looking woman instead, genuflecting on the middle of the road praying for a baby. We should've realized things sooner, but our brain weren't insane enough back then to find out that our prey was actually _kneeling_ right in front of our eyes, as a woman. A _woman_.

Well, that case wasn't as bad as when we once missed him because he was disguising himself as a cactus. _A damn cactus in the center of the town_.

I don't even know whether I should be embarrassed or relieved when Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the Thompsons were sent to lend us a hand. I can see why now this petite looking mission was given to us as the Spartoi's side task.

"Man, I'd rather do some training to competent myself to face any future plight with that fake Eibon guy… was it?"

"I guess his name was Noah, though," I scratched my head to recall, making my brunette hair a little bit bumpy as the natural threads were forced to move upwards through the motion of my fingers. "Anyway, let's just hope that one of them will give us a call about Reoux."

"I wonder why an antagonist's name would sound so tasty," Soul licked his lips as his stomach rumbled. A minute ago he was sleepy, and now he's hungry. I just don't understand guys.

"Haha very funny. If you're referring his name to a roux now I'll have to say your joke was lame," I gave him a sarcastic glance which he replied with a quick shrug. "So the rocks joke was funnier than the roux one?" he threw me a quizzical look by lifting up his eyebrows as I giggled. Soul sure knows how to make me laugh sometimes, but he annoys me more on the other though.

"Hey Maka, check that out!" Soul suddenly pointed his index finger sprightly to a place a distance away from ours, quite ecstatic for someone who's not a late-nighters. I stretched my neck to take a better look at the what-seem-to-be an attractive topographic point, but to only found a limitless darkness that was penetrating a menacing atmosphere right from its hollow, ready to consume anything nearby.

Not even giving me a chance to speak, or at least ask, he dashed towards the designated place like a little boy who found a Mickey shaped rotten lollipop stuck with a gum on the other side of the horizon, leaving me alone in the desolated park. Seriously, where is his gentleman manner?

"Ugh wait for me Soul!" I chased after him, somehow eager to know what took his interest badly.

But then again, I should have realized we were doing something mischievous sooner; leaving our guarding spot vacant, and foolishly sacrificing ourselves to the ominous obscurity…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was inspired to do this fic after reading an article in a magazine talking about parallel world.

I remembered clearly that the author of the article said that every one of us have a parallel world, which means that we have another life in another world and sometimes our life could be totally different than the one we know.

I found the article to be interesting and decided to pour all my ideas out about parallel world in this fic (after some tweaking and all).

O god, how many months since the last time I write? More than half a year perhaps? I think I'm getting dull with all this fanfiction stuffs. Might take time for me to adapt myself with all writing again…

So for the moment, **reviews, critiques and comments are truly welcome!! Especially for the grammar _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Slow Shortcut**

There had been one thing that kept me bothered throughout our little journey.

I took quick glances to my surroundings but tried not to slow down my pace. There were rustling trees, muffling bushes, whistling wind – typical gloomy forest's traits (which explains a lot where we were by that time).But something _was_ bizarre, but what was?

I gave myself another chance to do a prompt observation to uncover the oddness, but learned nothing in return. Was it just my feeling? No, I doubt that.

"Hey Soul! Slow down a bit for awhile!" I demanded, but he didn't seem to listen as the silver haired boy kept on leaping around the stones underneath him. My brows were furrowed, confused whether should I keep on following his undefined destination or to stop and lurk for the culprit behind all these grotesqueness.

"Whoa what is this?"

I halted, watching Soul's figure squatting down on the edge of the crumbly cliff. He seemed to be startled with what he was witnessing, eyes glued to whatever it is.

I took myself a step closer to Soul, pulled my neck frontward in hope to learn the what- seemed-to-be-an-astonishing matter, but Soul's head was in the way.

"That's weird," Soul stood up, brushing all the dusts he had somehow collected using both of his hands.

"What's weird?" I bent my back, letting my vision to identify the escarpment but hastily withdrew soon, petrified by its boundless depth.

"I swore I saw someone in a hoodie strolling around this way," Soul rubbed his chin, eyebrow arched, "But I guess it's gone."

"You sure you saw someone here?" I gave him a quizzical look recalling the fact that I actually didn't see anyone or anything around the eerie zone.

"I won't be chasing it down if I wasn't," he shot out a defensive tone, peeved by my rhetorical question.

I landed one of my finger tips on my lips and rested my arm on top of the other, thinking for the first time that he was right. No one, not even an idiot, would be running around like a mad hatter if something caught them off-guard… unless he's a complete idiot.

"You think it's Reoux?" I glanced at him, finally decided to play along with his declaration.

He sent me a mocking look instead, as if he was saying "Shouldn't you be the smart one here to tell whether it was him or not?"

"Well it wouldn't be reasonable enough for him to stray around the woods since there are no Human Souls for him to consume," I tapped my forehead, cogitating hard, "So that couldn't possibly be him…"

"Maybe he's trying to hide himself from us?"

"He can just disguise himself to a statue or something," I sighed, giving up indentifying whoever that person in the hoodie was, "Best for us to go back for now."

"You think he jumped from the cliff?" he asked again, not satisfied with my conclusion.

I glared at Soul, not feeling like bothering his time bargaining. "If he's going to do that from the very first place, he won't be troubling himself to hide from us and let us kill him instead. Now let's go."

The crimson eyed boy pouted, again not contented with the answer that he received, but I could care less. The only priority for us to focus on was to go back to where we were supposed to be. Period.

I swiftly turned my back and faced the dreadful track, ready to return to our guarding spot. But Soul wasn't.

"I'm not going back until I find out who is and where is the guy's whereabouts," he stated, sulking like a spoilt brat. "You can go back if you want to," he added before settling his crimson eyes again to the grim pit, hypnotized by the seductive darkness below.

I could feel steams coming out from my ears after listening to his thoughtless demand, losing my patience. Briskly, I waltzed down back at him, feet stomping to the pitiable ground, and grabbed his sturdy arm forcefully.

"Don't be like a kid and let's go. We'll be in trouble if we're not back to our post pronto!" I yelled, letting my high-pitched voice echoed through the groves. Yet, although my arms were stretched to its limit, trying to tug him away with all my might, it didn't manage to drag him out from where he stood even an inch. I felt like screaming in frustration already.

"No!" He slapped his hands from mine which took me by surprise. "I know what I'm doing Maka! You can go on ahead I'll be fine!" he insisted, grounding his feet deeper to the rocky land.

My boiling point was reached – hell, it had been exceeded.

"You-!"

Just as I was about to bawl right on his ears, the grounds where I stood crumbled; detaching itself from its core. The sky turned upside down and the gravity vigorously weighting its mighty appearance on my frail body. I hysterically shrieked as the sight of the vile darkness started to consume me helplessly.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted desperately. "QUICK HOLD ON TO THE ROCKS!"

I forced myself to fight against the devilish mass stressed on my body and quickly planted my hands on the nearest jutting solid stone before having to dangle to it. My heart was thumping and my adrenalin was rushing. My breathing became a panting and my eyes were a size of a saucer's, still shocked by the traumatic incident. Cold sweats washed my body clean, but not my fear.

"H-Hang in there Maka! I-I'll help you!" Soul's red eyes were bleak with vex. His voice was trembling.

He hastily leaned his body to the edge of the cliff, straining his slender hand near to mine.

I tried to extend my hand to cling to his, but it was a tough challenge with all the unseen force pressured on me. With all my remaining strength, I pushed my sore arm to keep on moving upward to reach Soul's hand.

But fate has always been unpredictably cruel.

There was just a millimeter more of proximity before our hands would come into contact – until a humongous vile boulder from nowhere fell down in a wind speed towards me – trying to fracture me apart.

I was transfixed by the horror, numb by my upcoming destiny. Is this the end of me? Am I going to die before having the chance to meet mum for the last time? As I was lost in thoughts, the delusional jeering and merry peals of the devils were piercing my ears harsh, ecstatic to see my suffering.

Then, a pang of hopelessness aroused within me.

If I'm going to die right now, will anyone care? I doubt that. I guess it's good if I'm gone anyway. Dad will be able to find himself a ton of other girlfriends without having to worry about me being around him anymore. Soul will definitely find himself a better partner than me, judging from the way he gets annoyed with me occasionally and how he likes to call me bossy and all. Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, the Thompson sisters, and the others… well I think I'm going to miss them.

With the remaining seconds left for me to savour, I shut my eyelids tight, released my aching palms from the stones, and let myself buoyed for awhile into the mid-air, waiting to plunge down into the limitless pit.

"MAKA WHAT ARE YOU–"

And before Soul could even finish his sentence, I fell.

* * *

Firstly, I want to say sorry since it took me super long to update this fic.

School's been evil with us by giving us all those extra classes and all. And when I reached home, I have to study for my science, accounting, etc. etc.

I guess you can't hope for any freedom no more when you're a soon-to-graduate student._.

But I'll promise you guys that I'll try my best to update this fic at least every once a week. (I usually write a chapter within 3 days, but I guess it's not possible now D: )

Anyway, I also want to thank you guys who faved and reviewed this fic ^_^

I'll give my best to write the best fic evarr XD!!!


End file.
